Girl Power
by gingervora
Summary: A high school AU of LoK, two ex-girlfriends of Mako working together to stop him from leaving a path of heartbroken girls in his wake. But, while they work together, will Korra and Asami begin to develop new feelings for each other? Pairings: Korrasami
1. Chapter 1

_I wonder whose heart he's broken this time,_ Korra thought to herself, her nose scrunched up as she listened to the sound of a younger girl's muffled cries fade away as they usually did when the girls ran off.

Mako. That name gave her a dark feeling she couldn't quite explain when it came to putting her feelings into words. That man- no, boy was the worst of all the boys in the school.

"Hey, Avatar," she heard her friend Bolin say as he dropped his lunch tray onto the concrete table they ate at everyday. Most people stayed inside. The two found the isolation very relaxing when it came to the noisy school.

She looked up at him, a dry look on her face to which he rolled his eyes at. "Again?"

"Yeah. You really need to talk to your brother," Korra told him as she took a look at the lunch on the table, "and bring a lunch to school. That looks disgusting."

"Hey! I'll take it; I'm always hungry," he said, shortly after stuffing his face leaving Korra to sigh and think about what to do about that player. Mako, such an opposite to kind and loving Bolin. She couldn't believe it was that yellowed eyed bastard that claimed to be the more mature one of the two when the younger and slightly stout one could at least look women in the eye when talking to them.

"What's with him anyways?" she asked, an accusing tone in her voice.

"Hey, hey," Bolin said, his mouth half full with the mystery meal, "you're not going to get a different answer than what I gave you last week when he broke up with that one girl, uh, Asami?"

"Yeah, the heiress. At least she found out herself what he was doing and was the one to end it. She's one of the few to walk away with her dignity still intact," she said. There was no malice against the girls that ran off crying, claiming that there are no good guys out there, but she could not believe how most of them were so naive!

"Hey, Bo," Mako said, taking a seat next to Korra though he sat at the edge of his seat, ready to bolt for it. "Hey, Korra."

She huffed, hopping out of her seat and tossing her paper bag to Bolin. "It's got a sandwich and some chips. Smoothies after school?" she asked, though not waiting around for an answer, walking in the direction she thought she heard the newest victim run off to and then heading for the nearest bathroom. What was it with girls and bathrooms? Korra was a girl and even she didn't get how a public bathroom was more private than the unoccupied classrooms that were always empty during lunch.

"Are you alright?" Korra asked as she strolled into the bathroom, seeing a pale, dark haired girl with a small physique and big blue eyes. She could hear the sniffles and soft cries, but there was something else. She heard words of condolence.

Peaking around the bathroom, near the mirrors she saw another girl sitting rather calm, talking to the distressed girl softly. Korra was immediately hypnotized by the beauty, the bright green eyes, slightly wavy raven hair and well rounded red lips.

Could that be Asami?

"Don't worry, I've got this one," Asami said, looking up with a smile.

"Uh, okay," Korra said awkwardly, taking a few steps back to turn around and back into the hallway. Okay, she had not been expecting that, but was it really unexpected? She took a seat on the floor and leaned against the cool wall, barely hearing the conversation between the dark haired girls echo from the bathroom.

It wasn't long before the younger one left, passing Korra an awkward glance before running off. Asami followed suit, but stood next to Korra instead offering a hand to help her up. Korra didn't leave her hanging.

"Uh, so...?" the dark skinned girl began, unable to finish the thought.

"I heard you help out those girls, I wanted to as well," Asami said, as if reading her thoughts.

"Well, uh, that's great and all, but are you sure?" she asked, trying to avoid telling her that it was kind of her thing to help out Mako's tossed goods.

"Yeah-" The bell rung. "Oh, I need to get to calculus. How about we talk about this later?"

"Bolin and I are heading to the smoothie place a few blocks down after school, if you'd like to join," Korra offered without thinking.

Asami looked hesitant at first, but regained her composure and nodded. "I'll see you then."

"Asami? Really?" Bolin asked, very much interested in the turn in events. He held his smoothie cup in his hands, though it might not have even been there. Not a sip was taken from it since Korra mentioned the encounter with the rich girl.

"Yeah, I couldn't believe it either. It was so weird. Everyone knows I help everyone at the school," Korra said, a little frustrated at it all. She was the one who helped not only the girls Mako discarded (though that seemed what needed to be helped the most, nowadays) but girls with regular problems, boys with girl problems or boys trying to get into shape. Even teachers asked her for help.

"Yeah, _Avatar," _Bolin snickered. "I can't believe people started calling you that just for helping out everyone. I swear, it's like you keep the peace or something."

Korra stretched back in her chair. "Yeah, it's pretty nice being looked up to like that. But when everyone relies on you, it gets tedious, 'ya know?"

"I can agree with that," a girl voiced, entering the shop. The two friends both turned around in their chairs, craning their necks to see who had spoken up: Asami. Without a moment to lose she pulled up a chair and looked at Bolin.

"So..."

"Yeah, yeah," Bolin said, waving a bit. "Why do I let Mako do stuff like that. Well, I can't do anything about it! Everything I say goes through one ear and out the other," he groaned.

"No, actually, I was wondering what flavor smoothie you had," Asami giggled. The two looked at her for a moment with the same look: was she serious?

"Oh, it's the best. You should try it. It's banana, mango and blueberries." He took a sip from his drink like he had just then recieved it instead of it having been in his grasp for at least a quarter of an hour without touching it.

"Though, I do wonder," she turned to Korra with a slightly puzzled and intrigued look, "why you two are friends. Korra, you used to date Mako as well?"

Korra simply smiled. "Bolin and I became friends during then, so went it all went sour and I broke it off with him, he and I remained friends."

"I bet seeing Mako is difficult."

Korra didn't respond to that.

"So... why were you helping that girl out?" Korra inquired. "Don't get me wrong, its great you want to help, but people usually look up to me for that kind of thing. It's like... my thing."

Asami held up her hands in defense. "Oh! I didn't mean to steal your thunder or anything, I just thought you were busy and I'd help out a bit."

"Why?"

"Because Mako doesn't care what happens to them, no matter what he says. I just wanted to make sure she was alright."

The three remained silent for a few moments, a unanimous thought hanging in the air: How can stop Mako? They could help the girls after the fact, but it could be so much easier just to get Mako to stop, though it was easier said than done.

"Speaking of making sure they're alright, Asami, are you okay?" Bolin asked before Korra had the chance to, his words slightly rushed together.

She nodded slowly, but a small shake of the head at the end. "It still bugs me how he couldn't just tell me he didn't like me and move on, but went around with other girls instead."

Korra nodded. She understood that far too well.

"I want to help, though. I don't plan on getting back, er, on the market any time soon. I figured I didn't want to spend that time moping about it, either."

A smile appeared on Korra's lips at the raven haired girl's words. "I get that."

Bolin looked happily from one girl to the other. "Great!" he exclaimed getting up and pulling the two girls together for a hug before looking at Asami seriously. "He might not take his younger brother seriously, but I have no doubt you and miss Avatar here can get it into his head."

The two girls laughed for a moment, half at the patheticness of Mako unable to see reason from his own brother, the other half that Bolin had yet to realize in his haste to hug them, he had spilt his smoothie all over his shoes.


	2. Chapter 2

"So any ideas?" Asami asked the duo as she took a seat on the couch, though the two friends were more distracted by the decor of the "house" Asami lived in. The ceiling held where a second story ceiling would have and a bright and large chandelier hung from which, lighting up the whole room and it's red and marooned themed furniture.

"Uh," Bolin said.

"Ditto," Korra added, both still dumbstruck by the manor of living. Bolin couldn't believe Mako would give this kind of thing up. For saying he wanted to provide for the both of them, he figured keeping Asami around would do just that. Not that Bolin wanted to endorse his brother's bad behavior, but _damn_ was this place something to look at, not to mention live in.

Asami just waited patiently, her legs daintily crossed and sitting very poised in her spot.

Finally Korra managed to snap back into reality. "Hm, yeah. So far all I've done is help out his victims seeing as that's a handful already. But-"

"But with me, we could do more, right?" Asami finished. Korra smirked, adding a nod.

"Exactly. But Bo and I are kind of out of ideas. We've tried just about everything," she said with a sigh, leaning forward to rest her head on her hand that was propped up with her knee.

"Oh, that is a doozy," Asami muttered. The trio sat in silence, each mentally trying to think of a solution. Temptation had already been tried, as had blackmail, but nothing really got to Mako to actually stop hurting others. He still cheated on them when he was done and unable to face the truth and tell them it was over. And being emotionally cut off from others while doing so didn't help either.

"I've got it!" Asami exclaimed, a bright look in her emerald eyes. Her hair bounced lightly as she did a tiny and subtle jump in her seat. "What if we can get to the girls before he does?" she suggested.

Korra and Bolin thought on the idea. They had never thought of prevention from the side of the girls'. They always focused on trying to fix Mako to prevent things. "That could work," both of them said with a shrug of their shoulders.

"How do you expect we do so?" Korra questioned.

"Well, before I asked him out," she said, though the friends weren't really paying attention to her words but rather to the fact it hadn't been Mako to put on the first move. Now that was truly something different. Asami caught their blank stares.

"I hit him with my motercycle," she explained with a tired tone, "and thought he was kind of cute. It was before I really settled into school."

"Ohhh," the two simataniously said in awe.

Asami replied with a light smirk. "Anyways, I noticed him paying attention to me. Nothing too big, but you could tell he put more focus on me than other girls, if only by a margin."

Korra nodded. It sounded like something he would do.

"So we pay attention to what he does and get to the girl before he can," she finished, her audience smiling at the thought. "Bolin, you live with him. Do you think you could pry a little? Say you're on his side?"

"I can do that, ma'am!" he said, putting on a mock-serious face, even saluting her. The girls broke out into a fit of laughter though it didn't last as long as the one with the smoothie. "Let's get to work right away."

_Slap!_

The sound of flesh against flesh made the newfound group of friend smile as they could only imagine Mako's reaction to being rejected flat out.

"Thank you _so much_," the girl said before walking on again. It wasn't long before Mako followed suit.

"I know it was you two-" He stopped mid sentence when he saw the newest addition to their party.

"What did we do?" Korra asked innocently, a puppy pout on her lips. It took every fiber of her being not to laugh. His reaction was priceless.

"Y-y-you told her lies about me!" he stuttered from anger, his face turning as red as his scarf.

"Nooo, we just told he your dating history. She made her own connections," Asami added, lacing her fingers together over her lap. Mako opened his mouth in defense before storming off. The group had expected some type of comical reaction, like smoke coming out of his ears and were slightly disappointed when it didn't happen. "Bolin, you should go comfort him."

"Ay-ay, miss," he said, doing his comical salut before getting up and running off, but not without one last bite of his food.

As he left, Asami laid back in her chair, exasperated. "Convincing that girl was harder than it originally was thought to be."

Korra did the same. "Agreed. I can't believe she'd suggest we were jealous of the new girls or that she could 'fix' his ways."

Asami laughed at the notion. "If we couldn't do it, how could she?"

Silence hung in the air for a while at the compliment, thought after it was voiced it seemed like anything but. It felt more like a job.

"It would be so much easier if he wasn't allowed to be around women," Asami offered. "Can't you pull some of your Avatar strings with the teachers and find him some type of transfer? Like, to an all guys school."

"That would just be pushing the problem elsewhere. If he didn't get the girls at a school, he'd get them elsewhere." It might actually be easier for him if his 'girlfriends' weren't around him all the time. They'd have no idea he would be even be uphappy with them and went off to find another girl.

"Korra," Asami said as she sat up.

"Hm?"

"Would you like to stay at my place some time? We could work on this more," she offered.

"Sounds like a plan. Tenzin and Pema would like it; they have their hands full already with the kids."

"Oh yeah, something about family friends, right?"

"Yeah." Korra was surprised about Asami's knowledge of her home situation. "My family lives in a colder area, not a lot of good school around."

Korra studied her new friend, squinting slightly.

"Mako used to talk about you a lot," Asami explained, like she could read her mind. "He might still have some feelings for you, you know."

The dark skinned girl stayed quite on the notion of that guy having _feelings._

"Actually, the more I think of it, from what some of the other girls said, he didn't used to do this with girls until after his time with you.

Once more, silence followed suit. "I... I think I'm going to head to my next class. I'll see you, uh, tonight?"

"Friday? Yeah, that sounds like a plan," Asami said, oblivious to Korra's change in tone. "I'll see you later."

"Korra! The phone's for you!" Pema called, Meelo stuck to her leg as she held out the phone.

Korra took the phone reluctantly. "Hello, Korra here."

"Korra! Do you need a ride to my place? I could drop by with my motorcycle and pick you up," the raven haired girl offered.

"Oh, no. Actually Pema and Tenzin need my help with the kids tonight. Tomorrow?" she offered, though she felt like the offer was nessisary.

"Sure," Asami said said suspiciously. "Do you still need a ride?"

"No, I'll walk. Thanks."

Korra walked along slowly, treading the side walks slowly as she made her way in the direction of the freaking mansion Asami lived in. At the moment, she didn't even want to look her in the eye much less spend the night with her, but if she avoided her too much she might loose the chance to help those other girls. No good would come with pushing Asami away.

She run the doorbell once she was at the front door, a stout and rather proper man answering the door. "Ah, miss Korra, I assume?" She nodded. "This way. Miss Sato is in the garden."

The garden behind the mansion was lush and full with green life. Types and colors of flowers flooded the grounds and the sound of water rushing through stone gardens was soft but relaxing. Seeing Asami sit under an aclove was something even more extradonary. The girl's sharp features, pitch black hair and red themed clothes stood out from the greens, yellows and blues that framed the aclove.

"Ah! Korra, take a seat?" she offered, patting the cush outdoors seat next to her as she bookmarked her book and set it down. Dropping off her bag next to the chair, the Avatar took her seat. "I hope I didn't offend you, Korra."

"Oh, no... I just-" she began, but Asami cut her off.

"I didn't mean to be intrustive to your life," she apologized, her green eyes full of worry that the blue eyed girl could not lie to.

"No, I should be a bit more honest with you, I guess." She took in a deep breath that she let out in a long sigh. "I'm... I'm the reason Mako is the way he is. It's the reason I put the girl's he hurts ahead of my other duties."

"I'm not sure I follow, Korra."

"He was in a relationship with some other girl at the time, but I wanted him to be... well, mine. I didn't know he was with someone else, though, but I guess he liked me enough not to want me to go so he didn't let me know. I'm the one that started this whole thing," she said, frustrated with herself.

Asami reached out, taking her hands into her own. "It's alright. Mako, if put into the same situation with someone else, would have happened anyways," she offered as consolation, the worry in her emerald eyes overwhelming. "Who he is would not have changed because of who you are. But I'm here to help now."

Those words managed to put her at ease, though new feelings arising in her. Asami was so nice, unlike Mako. Bolin was funny, but not as relationship mature as he thought he was. Asami was so eagar to help her, despite barely knowing her.

"Uh, thank you, Asami." She managed a smile and the worry in the girl's eyes flushed away, replaced with happiness.

"I'm glad I could help." A smile, brighter than anything Korra could have managed at the moment, was drawn on Asami's luminous red lips. "Now, let's have a bit of fun tonight and not worry about mister-meanie-Mako."

Perhaps, Korra thought to herself though she only found her small smile growing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Gingervora here. Thanks for all the favorites/following/reviews. Sometimes it's hard to get motivated when I don't get feedback, so if you could review after each chapter, that'd help me a lot!

"Stop it, Asami!" Korra resisted the dark haired girl's attempt to place anymore powdery substance on her face.

"But you look so cute!" Asami responded, her cherry red lips forming into a pout that froze Korra in her attempts to push her away which she took advantage of to push her arms back down to her sides where they stayed until she was finished.

"Ugh, I want to rub my eyes," Korra said, blinking a few times.

"Later. Look into the mirror," she said, taking her hand to help her up from the chair, leading her to the mirror.

Korra's rough and boyish look had quickly transformed after a few minutes of Asami's make over. A bit of eyeliner and mascara to frame her eyes, marron lipstick and a bit of powder on her cheeks.

"Whoa."

"I told you that you looked cute!" Asami cooed, obviously very happy with her work.

Korra's hands hovered near her face. "I don't get how you can stand wearing this stuff, though!"

"Oh, just like everything, it takes time to get used to," she explained. "Like my martial arts class, it was awkward at first, but eventually everything just felt normal."

"You practice martial arts?" Korra asked, very surprised, her eyes opening wide and the blue looking even more shocking with the framing make up. Asami, she was full of surprises.

"Yeah. My dad... Well, after my mother died he made sure I could protect myself so I was put into lessons," Asami said, her upbeat tone suddenly dampening.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's fine. That was a long time ago. I still miss her, but right now you're with me and I'm going to treat you out," she decided with a nod of her head. "Tonight, we're going to go out."

"Uh, I'm not quite sure I follow. Out?"

"Yeah, like a club. Don't tell me you've never gone to one!"

"I just don't have time for stuff like that."

"Well, tonight you're with me, so you have the time," Asami said, taking Korra's hands into her own. "Oh, and what I said about rubbing your eyes- you can't do that now. Unless you want to put the make up on again."

Korra laughed. "I think I can manage. No need to do it again."

"Good. Now lets see if we can find you something to wear," Asami said, biting her bottom lip. "I think I might have a few things that can fit you."

"Maybe we should just stay in. Or I should just wear something else," Korra said, squirming around in the leather seat in the car, pulling the navy blue skirt down so it reached her knees.

Asami took a moment from driving to look over her passanger and her own handiwork. Korra wore a navy blue skirt that rose just above the knees (she didn't understand what all the fuss was about with it being too short), dark vertical stripped leggings with boot-like shoes with a small heel and a white blouse that excentuated her chest and didn't bring too much attention to her muscly arms (though there was nothing wrong with that).

With her eyes back on the road, she replied, "Don't worry Korra. Hey, how about this: if you still don't like it after the first thirty minutes we'll head back and do whatever you want, okay?"

Korra took a moment to ponder the options at hand. "Fine," she agreed rather passive agressivly that only made Asami smile. What a cute reaction.

Parking didn't seem to be a problem for the raven haired girl and within minutes they were in the club. It didn't quite fit what Korra had imagined it would be. It was rather classy with jazz music playing in the background, an alcoholic bar and dance floor that was full of people, well, dancing.

"I thought we were going to a club, like... one with those blink-y lights, blasting music and stuff."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is that were you wanted to go?" Asami asked, wondering if she had given Korra the wrong image when saying she was taking her to a club.

"No! No. Uh, yeah this is more my style," she said.

"Good," Asami replied, strolling to one of the seats in the corner. "What would you like to do?" she asked, her green eyes gleaming in the soft light.

"Uh, dancing, I guess?" Korra said, taking the seat next to her new friend, puzzled at what else there was to do here.

"That's not all a club has to offer, you know. There is food and drinks, some boys and whatnot."

"Huh. I thought clubs were all about one night stands. Thaaat'ss not really what I'm looking for," Korra said, though not really knowing if she was interested in a relationship anyways, until Mako was dealt with.

"Alright then, let us dance."

Dancing for Korra wasn't something new, but it was also not something she was very good at. Nonetheless, Asami made for a great companion on the dance floor, showing her moves and different styles.

"Korra!"

Korra whipped her head around, stopping mid-movement of her dance to look for the voice that had called her out. A girl came running in their direction, waving her hands about. She looked familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"I didn't know you came to places like this," she said, panting as she tried to catch her breath.

"I usually don't... Do you need me for something?" Korra asked, one brow raised in confusion.

"Some... some guys went out back with a girl. I don't... know what they're going to do, but it didn't look good," she said.

Korra needed nothing more, pushing past people in the crowd as she strode in the direction the girl had came from, finding a door with an exit sign slightly cracked and she didn't see any other exits near by.

She kicked the door open, startling the guys -about three- who were huddled around a shaken girl. "Let her go," Korra demanded, her fists clenched together.

"Why? She doesn't have a problem with it," one of them said dismissivly, taking a few steps towards the Avatar. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but his hand never made it there. Korra had gripped his wrist with one hand and kept it from pushing any closer.

"Oh, I'd like to hear that from her," she growled, her blue eyes somehow like fire. She flicked her eyes towards the girl; she still looked pretty shaken up and out of it. When she didn't respond, she had to assume something might have been slipped into her drink or just drunk the wrong stuff.

She turned her arm, bending the man's arm until he was on his knees. In one fell swoop, she let go of his hand and kicked his chest, cringing as she remembered she was wearing heels even if they were small ones. Another guy came at her, charging, but she swung to the side, leaving one leg out to trip him. The last one managed to land a hit on her and pain bloomed on the side of her cheek and a sting on her lower lip.

The two went at it for a while until Asami appeared at the door with one of the security. Korra had never seen three men scramble around like that before as they struggled to stay on their feet, running down the alley.

"Korra!" she heard Asami exclaim. "Your face!"

"It's nothing; I barely feel it," she lied, which was obvious when she cringed at the touch of Asami's hand on her cheek.

Asami pouted. "Liar."

"Seriously, Asami. I've dealt with stuff like this before," she said, taking a few steps back and casting her line of sight astray. That worried look was just too much for her.

Asami bit her bottom lip. "Alright." A pause. "Lets head back to my home," she said. The walk to the car was a silent one and Korra had a feeling she had done something wrong.

Even in the car, the raven haired girl kept her lips pursed.

"Actually, that was pretty fun. We should do that again," Korra said, trying to lighten the mood. All the sudden the car swerved and gears whirrled, disorienting Korra, taking her a moment to realized Asami had made an extreme stop and was now parked.

"Korra! We were barely there for half an hour and you got hurt! Why would you do something like that? We could have called security and let them deal with it!" she said, frustrated, tears brimming in her eyes.

Once more, the air was silent. After what felt like an eternity, Asami reached over Korra to open the cubby hole and pull out a first aid kit. With a bit of rubbing alcohol and soft cloth, the tended to her friend's sore lip.

"I take back what I said. I was just... scared I guess," she confessed, one hand on Korra's shoulder. "I've learned to protect myself though I've only had to use it once or twice. You... you protected someone else and put yourself in the line of fire. I knew you cared for others, I guess I just didn't really grasp it. All I can do it toss around money and take people places they don't fit into," she said with a sigh.

"Asami, I had a great time even if it was for a short while. And moving around, that's what I do. I've never had the time to dance, though. Really, I had a great time." Korra didn't know what else to say. It had been fun and helping others always made her feel like she did something right, an improvement to the world so to say. Even getting ready to go had been something new and unique and strangely fun.

The two took a moment, blue eyes meeting green, to stay silent, though it was a peaceful silence.

When a blush crept it's way up on Asami's cheeks, Korra whipped her head away. W-what was that?

Despite her busted lip, she felt great coming out of the pool, running out to grab her towel and wipe herself dry. Asami, still in the pool, swam to the edge where she hung on to, the rest of her body floating.

"Miss Korra," the stout butler person guy called, walking into the pool with an indifference towards... everything. "Your phone," he said, holding it out to her as it buzzed and buzzed.

"Oh," she took the phone and held it near her ear as not to get it wet. "Bolin?"

Asami watched as Korra nodded, replying to Bolin with one word responses until she hung up and looked back at her with wide eyes and mouth agape.

"I... I though I knew that girl from somewhere," Korra muttered.

Asami pulled herself out of the water, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself. "The one from the club?" Korra nodded.

"She was the girl he dated right before you." Korra bit her bottom lip, trying to figure out a way to phrase what she would say next. "She showed up at their house after she left the club. She's pregnant."

"And it's his?" Asami asked, her expression the one Korra also held.

"So she says, but I'm not sure. It's either he's really messed up this time or after that event she was scared and went back to something familiar. I've seen girls do it before, trying to get the guys to come back with whatever they can hold against him."

"What's so different this time, then?" Asami questioned. The girl from before didn't seem too old.

"She's a freshman, a fourteen year old. I really never thought... he had the nerve to sleep with a girl that young," Korra exclaimed with a fierce scowl. "We need to figure out what happened. Come one, let's build a plan."

Korra left without a moment to loose, leaving Asami behind to gather her wits. "Yeah... great," Asami muttered to herself, kicking a flip flop. "Mako."


	4. Chapter 4

A plan?

Right.

Barely an hour passed before Korra became frustrated with sitting around and decided to act, Asami trailing behind her with words begging the the Avatar to think things through, but with her fists clenched tightly and a scowl of defiance she moved on forward.

Korra, though somewhat new to the city compared to others, knew how to get to Bolin's house. Getting there felt as normal and natural as breathing and sleeping because it, despite the ghoul Mako that also resided in it, felt like the closest thing she had that reminded her of home. Maybe it was because Bolin felt like a brother or was so nice to be around that it took her mind off missing home, but Korra never really questioned it. She took the niceties as they came.

Asami, on the other hand, was unsure whether to follow or not. Korra seemed keen on getting to Mako's as fast as possible but what use would she be there? It would only be awkward seeing as they broke up not so long ago and now the girl is supposedly pregnant.

"I can drive us," she told the Avatar after they both changed into proper clothes.

"A car like that? No, I can get us there fast if we run," Korra said, bending down to tie her shoes.

"I don't just drive cars." Korra looked up, baffled. "I also drive motorcycles."

The drive to Mako's was speedy and Asami was slightly disappointed by what she saw. Sure, she had known that Mako wasn't anywhere near her side of the wealth spectrum, but the neighborhood looked shady enough and the apartment complex looked like it was being held together with duct tape.

"Ah, reminds me of home," Korra breathed, relaxed and calm but only for a moment when a flame sparked in her eyes and her grounded her fist in her hand. "Now let's go pay pretty boy a visit."

Asami followed behind slowly, not bothering to keep up with the hurricane that manifested in human form. After a few loud knocks on the door, she grabbed Korra's wrist. "I think they heard. No need to wake others." It was late at night and people should be allowed their sleep.

"Fine," Korra grumbled. Surely, someone in the apartment because the familiar sound of locks unlocking caught their attention and the door creeked open, Bolin's face peeking out from behind the door cautiously.

"Korra!" he chimed as he closed the door once more, one last lock being taken down before fully opening the door and embracing his friend. Seeing Asami brought him to attention. "Asami! I didn't realize you were coming-"

"No worries, Bolin," she said reassuringly. "I should've asked."

"Nah," he said as he pulled her into a hug as well. "I'm just a little surprised. I would've cleaned up more."

Asami glanced over his shoulder to see what he called a mess: a few shoes scattered in the hallway and a few picture frames of what looked like their family slightly crooked. "I think it looks homely," she told him as he pulled away. She guessed the younger brother didn't have much to do if his brother insisted on doing the work all on his own. Cleaning seemed like a good way to keep busy and she didn't like when she told him what she thought of his home. It seemed like a marvolus feat to make the inside of the crumbling building nicer than the outside. At her home, the house always felt too big for two people though it was always clean and the outside matched the inside. Barely any family portraits and decorations picked out to make the rooms pretty, not cozy.

When Bolin and Asami stopped talking they noticed the absence of Korra though they knew where she was.

"What do you think you were doing?" they heard her yell.

"Let's hurry and close the door," Asami whispered to Bolin.

As he did so, he chuckled. "Yeah, Korra's always been..."

"Eccentric?"

"Loud."

The description brought a smirk to Asami and finally they made their way into the living room where Mako sat- more like sinking into- on a chair and the girl sitting on the couch, her eyes red. Korra simply stood and that made her look so much more in charge of the situation than she actually was.

"Asami!" Korra said, her expression fierce for a moment but relaxing when she realized that she was no longer talking to Mako. "Asami, can you drive to the gas station and purchase a pregnancy test?" she asked. The dark haired beauty nodded before she left, barely making a noise as she left, leaving them alone in this personal matter.

"What. Were. You. Thinking?" she almost hissed, her attention back on Mako.

"S-she told me she was older! She said she was on the pill!" he said in his defense but that only enraged her more.

"That doesn't matter, Mako! You should have known better!"

"Korra, don't you think-"

"Sorry, Bolin, but not this time. He needs to understand that this isn't something he can take lightly." She turned back to the teen in the chair. "You will take responsibility in the event she is pregnant, you hear?"

He nodded, his tongue too tangled to form a proper sentence he could even possibly retaliate with.

"Good," Korra said. She relaxed her posture and took a seat next to the teary eyes girl. "Are you feeling okay?" she asked. The girl nodded.

"I'm just," she hiccuped, "scared."

"Shhh," Korra cooed reaching out to hold her, shooting Mako a death glare over her shoulder. He flinched.

It wasn't much longer until Asami arrived with the pregnany test and the girl ran to the bathroom to test it. A long, awkward silence held its place in the room until she came out.

"I-I..." She began to cry and ran to Korra to hug her. "I'm not pregnant. Thank God." Korra smoothed the hair on the back of the girl's head as she tried to calm her down.

Bolin leaned over to Asami. "I'm not so sure, but shouldn't she be glad she's not... you know?"

"She is," she told him. "Those are happy tears."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, that didn't really explain anything."

"It's scary, thinking you might have ruined the rest of your life with one mistake. Peers looking down on you, the responsibility of a child, even the idea of childbirth. It isn't something a teenager is ready for," Asami explained.

Korra looked over at her two friends talking with a sad look, almost forgetting that she had a freshman wrapped around her, crying her eyes out. Asami talked like... like she knew it first hand. The Avatar opened her mouth- she could ask Asami about it but then she closed her mouth. No, even if she did, this wouldn't be the right place to do it at, not at their ex's house.

"Can you get home okay?" Korra asked after the girl released her grip. She shook her head, wiping her face. Tears had stained her cheeks. "Asami? I hate to ask for a favor, but can you take her home? I'll walk back to your place and meet you there."

Longing flashed in Asami's emerald eyes but only for a moment. She nodded. "Come on," she said as she left, the girl in tow.

Korra followed them out, stopping at the door to give Bolin a big hug and turned to Mako. "You will be more careful or I swear I will never let you live it down." Mako's gaze remained stoic but he nodded.

Back at Asami's place, they resumed their time in the pool, though merely floating instead of doing anything that required effort.

"That was impressive," Asami said, turning her head slightly to see her friend half immersed in water. "What you did back there for it."

Korra chuckled. "It was more of an excuse to yell at Mako." They both laughed but it didn't last long and silence took over quickly.

Korra contemplated asking Asami about that moment back at the brothers' apartment, her mouth open and ready to speak but she couldn't bring herself to it. It seemed wrong to ask, too invasive.

"This night ended up being very... interesting," she said instead. Asami chuckled at the recent events.

"I don't think I've had a night like this before," Asami replied.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good. Definatly good."

Korra smiled, glad that the night wasn't a total bust. At least some fun came out of it.

The next week passed pretty quickly. Lunches seemed to turn in to the best part of school for the Avatar. Less girls went after Mako after hearing about the almost-pregnancy and Asami hanging with her and Bolin was the best. The girl was funny. They even sparred a bit just to try out new moves with each other, but that activity didn't last long. No fighting on school grounds. No exceptions.

Thankfully, that wasn't the same off school grounds and with miss-expert-on-everything-motorized, lunches out were no problem.

"I've got to say," Bolin said after wolfing down his third burger, "I had my doubts about you, but you're really cool, Asami."

She smiled, accepting the sort-of compliment. "Thanks. You're not mad at me or anything for dumping your brother? Or-"

"No, no, it's fine. Mako's a jerk. My brother, yeah, but I know right from wrong. He doesn't seem to grasp that concept," he said, reaching for Korra's fries but she slapped his hand and he flinched.

"Hey, lunch may be on Asami but these are mine!" she told him though she took a moment to look at their table. While she had Bolin had eaten enough for a whole platoon, Asami sat there across from them with her hands in her lap and her tiny meal barely touched. "Are you going to eat that?"

"No, you can have it," Asami offered, pushing the tray forward.

"That wasn't what I mean," Korra said, a soft scowl on her face. "Why aren't you eating?"

Her friend's face seemed to flush a deep red. "I'm just not hungry."

"Uh huh," she said. Korra didn't want to push her, but she doubted that was really the case. "Anyways, Pema and Tenzin are going out this Friday and their kids are the funniest things. We usually just watch some Disney movies and eat popcorn. You two want to join in?"

Bolin nodded. "Extra butter on the popcorn?"

"We've got a bowl with your name on it, Bo," she said, watching him light up like a set of fireworks.

"Count me in!"

"Me too," Asami said playfully as she reached out and took a few of Korra's fries. In the corner of her eye, she saw Bolin's face of disbelief that Korra hadn't defended her fries with her life.

"Only this one, lady," Korra eventually said with a sly grin, perhaps a moment too late.

"What movies?" she asked, quickly finishing the fries though not reaching for more.

"Hm, we've got the Lion King, Aladdin and Mulan," Korra listed. "Well, those are the ones we're planning on watching, anyways. Did you have anything you wanted to watch?"

The dark haired girl nodded. "You wouldn't happen to own Snow White would you?"

"I think we have it. Yeah. If we have time we could totally watch it," the Avatar said, causing Asami to smile.

"Awesome. You think we'll be able to watch all of those movies?" Asami asked skeptically.

"Yeah, Pemzin-"

"Pemzin?" Asami asked.

"Yeah, Pema and Tenzin. It's just easier to say," Bolin explain right after he finished his milkshake. "And 'Their parents' just seems too general. They're really awesome people."

"Anyways, Pemzin usually go out around four o'clock. They have four kids. I don't blame them for wanting to get some rest and since I do it for free they take their time. Once, they didn't get back until midnight; apparently some animals from a shelter escaped. They helped the workers get them back. Man, those two are just so generous."

Asami sent a look over to Bolin, mouthing the words, "Does she really believe that?"

He replied with mouthing, "Don't ruin it for her; she really looks up to them." She replied only with a smile.

"What?" Korra asked, only half noticing the silent conversation.

"Oh, nothing," Asami coyly said. "Come on. We need to get back to class."

School seemed to go by quickly, like someone decided to fast forward the next three hours. While Korra rushed off to her home and Bolin ran to catch the bus, Asami took her time getting to her car, only surprised to see Mako waiting by it.

"You've been acting different," he said. He gave off an air that he was mysterious but she knew him- he was trying to act intimidating. "Do you like Korra?"

Asami blushed but turned her head to hide it. "Why wouldn't I like Korra?" she asked. "She's a great friend!" He walked towards her and around so that he faced her.

"You know what I mean."

"Obviously I don't."

"I warned you about her," he said with his usual scowl. "You think I'm bad? Korra's worse. Why do you think she's still single if she's so great."

He paused and for a moment Asami felt concious of ever muscle in her body, her breath, her heart beat and the world around her.

"Don't forget why you befriended her in the first place. Don't forget our promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**A few weeks earlier...**

Asami paced her room back and forth, holding her head in her hands. Her boyfriend - she couldn't believe it! - was involved in a gang? A gang? Money, he said. Bah! If he had just asked, she could've provided him with everything he needed for him and his brother. It would be realativily easy and she could pay for it without her dad even noticing. It's not like he kept track of all of his accounts, several offshore.

"I've been involved with them before you came around," he shouted at her. "I can't get out. Not without risking Bolin's safety."

"I can protect you! Bodyguards, a new place, everything. Why won't you let me help?" she asked him.

He shook his head, like what he was telling her was obvious. "You can not help," he stated, his brows touching with a deep frown. "If you don't leave this alone, I'm not sure I can protect you."

"Protect me. Protect _me_?" she questioned, her voice raising itself. Thank God that her dad wasn't home and the house servants had the day off. "How on Earth are you protecting _me_?"

"Look, Asami, I really like you. I really do. But if they catch word of this-" Mako stopped himself and looked at her with something of a blank look before reaching out and tightly gripping her shoulders. "You can't tell anyone about this! Especially not Korra!"

"The Avatar?" she asked. "W-why?"

He shook his head. "Nevermind."

"Mako, if I'm such a bother, maybe we should split up," she told him. He looked at her and she knew those yellow eyes of his held a world of hurt by those words but she didn't know what else to do. He wouldn't take her help. He wouldn't let her to anything, like he was somehow responsible for her even when she was physically able to take care of herself and financially stable.

"Let go of me." It wasn't metaphorical. His grip on her shoulders was beginning to hurt.

"No. Asami. You've got to help me," he said.

She waited for a few moments which ended with a gulp. "What do you need me to do?"

**Present time...**

"Yes, I remember. I keep Korra off your trail and you work on getting yourself out of that gang," she said plainly, less than interested in what she was saying than watching paint dry.

"Then why did you let her come to my place? And then leave me with her?" he asked angrily.

"There was nothing I could've done to stop her. Why don't you try to stop womanizing?" Asami snapped, opening her car door but he pushed it closed. "And I was at the Golden Fan with Korra. I was 'keeping her out of your way' and some of your gang shows up, trying to take off with some girl in the alleyway."

"I can't control the gang," Mako said, his eyes narrowing on her.

"But you said that this was 'your mission'."

"I said that looking for the girl was a job. She's leverage. She'll get me out of this. This is my way out," he told her, his voice whispered but harsh.

"_That's_ why you've been womanizing?" she asked, quite offened. "That's why you dated me?"

"Yes. No! I mean, just... everything is so messed up," he said, his demeanor changing. Was he... sad? Regretful? She... she couldn't believe it. Then he changed, started laughing. "I doubt you'd want it to end, anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"You like Korra."

"I told you I don't think of her like that." Despite that, her face flushed a bright red.

"She is amazing, isn't she?" he remised.

"Don't talk about her," she threatened. "Don't even mention her." The look on Mako's face was satisfying to the heiress, how she made him shut up with just her words. "I'm keeping my end of our deal and you fix yours. Not for me. Not for her. Do it for your brother. He cares about you a lot, Mako, but you're not there for him."

"I love him! He's my only family and all I'm doing is for him!"

"You think your brother enjoys the idea of you throwing away your life for him? You really think he will thank you for it when you end up shot in the back after something bad happens in this gang of your?" Asami spat at him. "Let him take up a job. Let him feel like he's helping you. Nothing you're doing right now is good for him."

Finally, she opened up her door with no resistance and took her seat, quickly buckling herself in.

**The next day...**

"Korra, may I ask a question?" Asami asked, stuffing her hands into her coat pockets.

"Hm?" Korra replied lazily.

"How on Earth can you stand being out here without sleeves?" she asked with a laugh.

"Pfft, I can't understand why you need that big coat of yours. This is nothing compared to my home," she said with a big toothy grin, remembering her home with her parents and the entirety of the place. From her neighbors to the family she had there, she couldn't complain about it, not even the cold.

"Hm, now can I ask a question?" Korra retorted and watched as the raven haired girl's head bobbed up and down. "You've been acting... different lately. A little distanced."

"We've only known each other for a while. Not even a long while, though not a short while. How could I have changed in that time?"

"I don't know. But I know people," Korra said concerned. She stopped walking and turned towards her friend. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked, her voice desperate.

"Why would you make me uncomfortable?" Asami asked, stopping for Korra.

"Because... Because, Asami, I really like you," she said, her bright blue eyes looking right at her.

Asami's mouth hung slighly agape and she fought to keep her cool. "Korra?"

"Please, I haven't thought of anyone like this since... since you know," she said, fumbling with her hands. "I'm really nervous about this. If you're going to turn me down, just do it lightly." Korra closed her eyes tightly.

"No, I really like this. I..." Her mind flashed back to her conversation with Mako but she shook it from her mind. "I like you too, but things are just complicated. I don't know-"

She took a step back as Korra took a step forward, planting her lips on her mouth. She returned the kiss, but was shocked. "Korra!"

Asami looked around her. "Please, please don't take this the wrong way. But I just can't do this right now." And she ran.


	6. Chapter 6

Why the ceiling suddenly looked so interesting to Korra, she had no idea. Her mind was filled with so many thoughts, worries, ideas that anything more than the texture on the ceiling would be too overwhelming for her. Her mind jumped from Asami to Mako to Asami to Mako and the process didn't change. She couldn't even wrap her mind over _why_ she felt so confused or out of some unspoken loop.

Did Asami still like Mako? Even in some remote odd way? What if Asami was just doing a charity for her and simply saving her face? Perhaps Asami was never interested in her at all. Well, Korra hadn't been interested in the raven haired girl in the beginning of everything but things just... happened!

"Korra!" Pema's voice chimed throughout the air, a voice that usually brought her comfort but somehow rung hallow. The sound of the children running rampet told her dinner was only minutes away but, despite the hunger in her stomach nawing away at her, she didn't actually feel the need to eat.

"Korra?" a gruff-er voice asked after the long creeking of her door opening, Tenzin. She didn't move, just continued on staring at the ever so interesting ceiling. "Korra, did something happen?" Tenzin questioned.

"Yeah. Well, not exactly." She remained silent for a moment. Two moments. Three moments. "I don't know. Just... things got really confusing today." The Avatar wanted to turn around in her bed and burry her face in her pillow but the effort seemed too much so she merely took the pillow and laid it on her face.

"Did it... Was it about Mako?" Korra didn't have to see her care taker's face to know he wore something of a pained yet concerned expression on that grumpy, eyebrowed filled face of his.

"Maybe. I don't know, I just sort of..." Her mind went somewhere else and she didn't know what to say after that. Could she tell him that she confessed to a girl? He was a really open and accepting guy but what if this was the one thing he didn't like anymore? Would he kick her out? Send her back home? The possibilites were endless. Thankfully, she didn't have to be e_ntirely_ truthful. "I had a fall out with Asami."

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Not really. I just kind of want to think on it," she told him, wondering if he was just guessing at what she was saying beneath her pillow. "Could you just bring my dinner to my room?"

"Sure thing," he said and he gave her a reassuring squeeze on her shoulder with his hand, though it was anything but. Tenzin left and she was alone once more. Dinner was delivered and the only movement she managed was to lay on her side, hugging the pillow. Her phone buzzed a few times but her curiosity wasn't enough to move her from her funk to talk to people. For once, she didn't want to help people. Korra just wanted to help herself.

Her phone began to play it's ringtone; a call for her. The song played through uninterupted, but started up again: another call. Okay, even on a bad night her phone didn't get this much attention. She rolled over and stretched to reach her phone from her bedstand, only managing to touch it with the tips of her fingers and drag it over to pick up.

"Korra here," she answered.

"Korra, weird stuff is happening." It was Bolin. The girl shot up in her bed, her face plastered with worry. Bolin usually didn't call unless to hang out. Or to tell her that some chick thought she carried Mako's baby.

"What's happening?" she frantically asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but it's weird. Mako left a while ago for his job and about half an hour ago some weird people showed up, asking for him. Guns and everything! Man, Korra, I'm not sure what Mako got into but we need to figure it out and soon. Meet me at the usual," he said, quickly hanging up before she even had a chance to respond. Well, not like she was going to tell him no. She'd never leave Bolin hanging and as stupid and annoying Mako was she wouldn't leave him out for the wolves either.

Korra bounced up, some new energy coursing through her veins. It didn't take her long to get ready: putting on her sneakers and a hoodie and grabbing a roll of gauze for the travel.

"Korra, nice to see you," Pema said, surprised as she rushed through the kitchen.

"Hi. Bye." Korra grabbed a banana on her way, not stopping to say anything other than a wave as she passed by.

The Avatar downed the banana on the bus and began to wrap her fists with the gauze. She didn't know if he should've been expecting a fight, but it was better to be prepared. More than likely, though, people running around with guns and looking for Mako were asking for some kind of fight.

"Bolin!" she called as she hopped off the bus and running towards the smoothie shop.

"This way!" He sprinted off with Korra in tow, stopping when he ran into an alleyway and kneeled down close to the wall.

"Any idea?" she asked him.

"Sort of," he replied quietly. "The guys didn't seem interested in me, but I got a good look at them. They seemed to be apart of some gang."

Korra nodded. "Okay. And this has what to do with hanging in an alley by the smoothie place?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "It just didn't seem like a safe idea to talk about this stuff in public and I didn't want you to end up worrying the family if I told you what I thought over the phone."

She sighed. Okay, he had a point, she guessed. "So next plan?" He looked at her with a blank face.

"I... don't really have one."

"Actually, I might."

**At the docks...**

"Mako, you better have a VERY good explaination," Asami sternly demanded. Mako sat back down after checking around the crates they hid behind in the dim light.

"Okay, I got close. Really close," he told her though he made no eye contact. She bit at the insides of her cheeks out of sheer frustration.

"So you felt the need to pull me away from Korra?" she asked him. Her mind flashed back to Korra's confession and her abrupt leave. If only she could have stayed, talked to Korra and figured something out. Instead, she saw Mako crouching in the brushes, signaling her over frantically. He looked so scared, it would've felt like abandoning a puppy. She'd apologize to Korra the first chance she got, even kiss her. But for now, she would help out Mako any way she could.

"I got close to the girl, but so did some other guys. I managed to get away but I need your help and I think you're the only one who can."

"So who _is_ this girl you're looking for?" she asked him.

He let out a long sigh. "She's this, um... Well..."

"Mako. Out with it," Asami told him.

"She's-"

"Come out!" a man shouted, echoing throughout the warehouse.

"Move!" she told him as she moved, keeping low. With her eyes on the shadows, she could estimate where he was. Or they. She shuddered to think she might have willingly jumped into an impossible situation and were hopelessly outnumbered.

The heiress moved around a row of crates then darted into the next eisle with Mako in tow. She sunk into a gap in the crates and gestured for him to follow and he scooted in next to her.

"Can you fight?" she asked him.

"Yeah, of course," he said, surprisingly void of sarcasm and hostility.

A shadow flickered and Mako moved in closer to her, the sight of the man passing by causing her heart to skip a beat. This was getting close, but the warehouse provided just the kind of cover they needed. It was dimly light with lots of hidey holes and -well- the safest place she could take Mako and herself by her motorcycle quickly in perimeter from the park.

"Now who exactly is this girl you're looking for?" she asked once again. "And why do they want her?"

"I'm sorry, Asami. I'm so sorry," Mako said, holding his head in his hands.

"I don't care, I just want to help you and your brother. You two deserve better than what's happened to you two," she said reassuringly, touching his shoulder with her hand lightly.

"What the boss wanted was this competing gang's... daughter for leverage. Get them out of our territory and all that stuff, but I never knew..."

"Never knew what?" He was beginning to worry her more than she liked.

"I never thought that it'd be your dad. You, Asami, you're the girl," he said, finally able to look at her in the eye. His yellow eyes... guilt swarmed within them.

"That can't be possible," she said, shaking her head. "Move, we need to change locations."

"No," he said firmly.

"Move it, he'll find us soon," she said with a shove but the man wouldn't budge. Without warning, the crate behind her was removed and her arms were seized, pulling her back. Her body flailed at first, the inital shock of betrayl not having quite settled in yet.

"I'm sorry, Asami. I wish it hadn't come to this."

"You idiot," she said calmly, staring him down. "I could've helped you. I could've gotten you far away."

"They would've found me. They wouldn't let anyone leave to easily," he said.

"Then I'm sorry as well," Asami apologized. Quickly, she swung her legs backwards, hitting her captor in the groin. The man was tough, she'd give him that, after only flinching from the attack but it gave her just enough leway. She managed to gain control of an arm and she elbowed him in his side. She swung her weight and it tipped him off balance. In one quick motion, she grabbed him, centering her weight onto one foot and flipped him towards Mako. They both landed in the crates with a painful crack. She flinched but knew she had to go. There was nothing else she could do here.

She looked over Mako. Did he truly believe what he was doing would have set him free? Or did he feel he had no other choice? To think he would turn her in because he thought her father was some gang boss was unthinkable.

Asami ran. Who knew how long she would have to sort things out?

**At the Golden Fan...**

"Damn it, where do they keep coming from?" Korra cursed as she ducked, a man's fist just barely missing her.

"No idea. You're sure these are apart of that gang?" Bolin asked as his foot connected with his opponent's chest, sending him back.

"Not really, but this is the only thing I've got a lead on," she admitted, her fists darting towards her targets. How long had they been at this? Ten? Twenty minutes? It felt like forever. With a circle of unconcious gang members at her feet, and a pile of them near Bolin, she had a moment to take a breather. Korra panted heavily and drew out her roll of gauze from her hoodie's pocket. She unwrapped her hands, the used guaze sticky with blood and sweat. A few budding bruises were spotting on her knuckles but otherwise she remained realitivily unharmed aside from a few cuts here and a few other bruises there. Nothing fatal or serious, though.

As she rewrapped her fists, a shadow moved and the girl moved quickly.

"Korra..." a frail voice called.

"A-Asami...?" Korra asked. Her blue eyes wide with fear as she looked upon her friend. Asami was in even worse condition than she was in. She was bruised and beaten, a few cuts up her arms and a busted lip. Even her clothes looked scrapped up and the usually flawless hair was ratted in tuffs, like someone had tried to drag her by it. "Are you...?" she couldn't manage to get the words out.

"Korra, I'm fine. Mako..." Asami said as she walked near her friends. "Let's just say, Mako is in big trouble and so am I. But first, we need answers. I'll explain everything on the way; we're going back to my place."

"Where's your motorcycle? Did you bring your car? How did you know we were here?"

Asami managed a pained laugh. "Disassembled. Didn't bring one, hence the motorcycle. And you two were causing quite the commotion. I heard about this brawl down the streets."

Korra managed a crooked smile. "Why make a scene unless it's a big one?"

Bolin was still recovering from the fight, hunched over and his hands on his knees. He pointed at Korra. "Her... idea..."

"Thought so." Asami smiled though it stung with the busted lip. "Let's get going, you two. We have quite the walk back... but, first." She took a few long strides to Korra, closing the gap between them. But as she moved in for the kiss, she felt Korra's hands on her cheeks.

With a cocky look, Korra told her, "Let's get you fixed up first, that lip looks pretty bad."

Asami looked up at the night sky and laughed heartily. "Alright then," she said, taking Korra's beaten hands into her own. "We're both pretty roughed up, huh?"

"What about me?" The girls jumped, almost having forgotten they weren't alone. "Come on ladies, I fought hard too."

"Yes you did," Korra said fondly as she looked upon her friend though he was now looking at Asami with a very serious look, a one eighty flip from his joking expression earlier.

"Now, what is this about my brother?" Bolin asked. "Start from the top."


End file.
